


Feeling

by ReyloSkywalker



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloSkywalker/pseuds/ReyloSkywalker
Summary: Being with Ben felt different. It felt good. It felt right.If Rey and Ben made a different choice after The Throne Room.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it happened.
> 
> This chapters just a summary so sorry it’s so short.

Being with Ben Solo made her feel different, Rey had thought one morning a few days following the Battle on Crait. A good different though.

Like on Ahch-To in the hut when they had touched hands for the first time. All the empty gnawing pain from the caves was gone for a few moments and replaced with warmth and care. Something she didn’t think _or remember_ she’d ever felt before since she was left on Jakku all those years ago. But she liked it. The strange fuzziness she felt swirl inside her whenever she was around him. When she was in the elevator. The Throne Room when he chose her over Snoke, his manipulator and lifelong abuser. Their fight against the Praetorian Guards. The force had rejoiced in their coming together, bestowing them with more strength and power to take the Praetorian Guards down together.  
  
But after, when he’d offered her his hand, him begging for her to stand by his side, she didn’t know what to think. Only that he cared. For the first time in all those lonely years, someone cared about her and not her power. She wasn’t the Last Jedi to him, only Rey. Someone she had wanted to be for weeks now and not the Resistance’s heroine who would bring the first order to their knees.

But it was too much too soon.

But that didn’t stop her from kissing him. Showing she cared for _him_. Or from him returning the kiss. Or when they came together in peace and love while the bitter war raged around them. But leaving after he fell into a calm slumber, she left only a regretful kiss on his forehead.

She’d never felt this way before. About anyone.

‘No-one can find out.’ She thought as she climbed into Snoke’s escape pod to rejoin with the Millennium Falcon. ‘We came together once, but never again. It’ll destroy the both of us.’

She left unaware that a small piece of him was currently curled inside her womb, a perfect mixture of the two of them. A memory of their joining. A child made from the love that two enemies shared in a hate-filled world.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this part’s so short. This is only a summary for the next chapter.


End file.
